Love left in the dark
by MelOta
Summary: Jackes clicked he is fed up with losing onesided JackxKim RaixKim
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so go easy on me I need reviews to continue. It is T for future chapters. Pairings: one-sided JackKim and RaiKim FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED

**Love left in the dark**

"Jack I challenge you to a Xioalin showdown." said Omi. "My orb of touanami against your, your do you have anything left."

"I don't think so."

"Wait let me look this up." Interrupted Dojo. "When a person has no wu they can surrender or…"

"Looks like I have to surrender." Both of the wu were given to Omi.

"Or you could have, if you let me continue borrow a wu of the opponent, Ha! And you surrendered Loser" The hole teem left as they flew away on the back of Dojo just then Jacks sorrow turned into anger but for a reason his hate simply bounced of one of the monks in was the long black heard pretty girl Kimiko Jack realised he was blushing. He returned home empty handed.

"Did you have a lovely day Jack, I suppose you one some wu Jack how about some food Jack."

"Just leave me alone yes bot." Jack went down to his basement he worked deep into the night making a silver pole which could extend and shrink and also could make a net big enough to fit a human inside. "I think it's well time I put my mind against those monks. I have lost to them to many times I am putting my foot down I am not wimping out not again!"

Meanwhile at the temple they were still all laughing about Jack being so foolish as to not listen to the next bit.

"I think I even saw the fella cry." Giggled Clay

"I wonder if heed forget his head if it wasn't stuck on." Added Raimundo

"I reckon it was put on wrong side up." Said Omi

"Also I think they left his brain out." Laughed Kimiko

Master Fung was watching and heeding every word.

"You should not under estimate Jack especially you Raimundo you're a Sho ku warrior."

"Relax what's the least he can do cover us in flowers besides, he doesn't have any wu."

"Yes, but the smaller bird fly's faster."

"Give me a couple of weeks and I'll respond." Said Raimundo in a cocky tone. "You must train I sense evil is on its way." The xioalins went out to train Omi vs. Clay

and Rai vs. Kim, Omi and Clay were locked up in an even fight Omi and Clay constantly blocked each others moves.

Rai was struggling to dodge all of Kimiko's moves.

"WIND!" a gust of wind blew Kimiko over. "Want a hand." Offered Raimundo

"Thanks, uhh… Rai."

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of my hand now." Raimundo pulled his hand away blushing.

Jack was floating with his army of Jack bots and not to forget yes bot he had thought of a flawless plan, he was thinking of Kimiko his world now revolved around Kimiko, Jack was ready he took out of his pocket a small silver cylinder which would extend to become his pole the temple was now in site it was here he knew he would be leaving with more than just wu…

Cliff hanger alert Please Review it means so much to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Sugermakesmeangery and spinningisfun I hope you like this chapter.

Jacks army landed out side the Temple gates, Jack opened the door a large deafening siren went off and out came the monks followed by the watchful eye of master Fung

"What, couldn't live down doing a stupid!" insulted Raimundo

"I'm done bitching around, I will win, I'll grind you down in to the ground!" Shouted Jack. His pole grew to its full size smashing Raimundo in the nose which is bleeding after the impact.

"Crap! This guy is strong; I think he broke my nose!" Jack was hitting Clay in the chest until he was down on his knees and then with extreme power whacked him on the back of his head.

"Rai! Clay is out cold! What should we do." Screamed Kimiko over the sound of destroyed Jack bots. Omi was against about 8 of them and Rai was to busy to care there were around 11 against him.

"Sorry Kim I'm a bit busy at this moment in time!" The sound of hovering Jack bots was so loud now.

"What? I can't hear you…!" Jack's net caught her, the nets top sealed up.

"You won't be getting away now baby!" Jack flew away with Kimiko in his net followed by yes bot carrying a sack full of wu.

"Kimiko no!" Rai shouted leaping for her but master Fung grabbed Rai's leg making him fall to the ground, he was sobbing gently to the ground. "Damn it all! He whooped are asses and you master Fung you don't care she's gone. I thought you were wise and kind. Looks like I made a mistake!"

"Raimundo, all the reason to go get here back is it not." The remaining monks were in bed there wounds were being treated "Has any one seen Dojo."

Jack returned home he harnessed Kimiko to his basement wall and went threw the wu.

"We've got the lasso boaboa, thorn of thunder bolt, the mantis flip coin and the crystal glasses. Kimiko I'm your leader now not that putrid Raimundo."

"If he really lo…likes me he'll come and save me!"

"I wouldn't count on it I whooped there buts it's just me and you." Jack started to walk closer to Kimiko; she was trying to escape before he kissed her. Jack leaned in there lips touched Jack didn't pull away for ages. Kimiko was looking around to think of an escape plan.

Clay didn't wake up for hours he woke up to see Omi, Rai and Master Fung hanging over him.

"What's the time partner?"

"3am." Answered Raimundo

"Kimiko was kidnapped by Jack."

"That low down snake in the grass!" The monks decided that they would wait a few more hours.

"Shroud of shadows." Came a whispering voice, only Kimiko heard and out of nowhere little Dojo appeared.

"Don't worry Kimiko I'll save you…."

"No you don't!" it was Jack; he then fired Dojo out of a cannon he landed just near the Xioalin temple.

Jack then came in for another kiss which was even worse, Kimiko was dreading every second.

Dojo realised he could fly just before he hit the ground.

"Guy's, Guy's! Jack is sexually abusing Kimiko."

"We move out now." Said Raimundo in a heroic tone…

Hope you like this; sorry my chapters are so short I really don't have enough time to make them long. **Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

The wind was rushing by Dojo he had to get to Jacks house as quickly as he could, Raimundo was ready to jump. And he did as fast as a bullet, followed by Omi and Clay they smashed through the window of Jacks home Rai ran for Kimiko.

"No you don't!" a silver pole came out of the darkness hitting Raimundo back.

"Get lost Jack you've done enough!" shouted Raimundo "WIND!" a gust of wind opened the cufflinks on Kimiko. Strait away Kimiko with all her mite kicked Jack were it hurts. Then Jack swung his net but Rai came in and picked Kimiko up and got her out of the way.

"Thanks, Rai." Strait away Kimiko kissed him his lips at least were better than Jacks.

"If I can't have Kimiko no one can!" Jack then whacked Raimundo in his cheek he was propelled against the wall. Then Omi jumped in but his flurry of attacks was not fast enough and he was hit on to Clay making them both fall over.

"WU-DAI MARS FIRE!" Jack was blasted back by a beam of fire. He was out cold.

"Let's get out of here its cold!" said Kimiko. Dojo had just landed by the smashed window and the crew hoped on and flew back.

After a few hours Jack awoke he looked around he remembered he'd been defeated.

"Damn it not again! I need to become stronger if I'm to defeat them I know." Jack grabbed his helli pack and pole and set off for Chase young's lair the trip lasted a little while he landed near the giant head he was greeted by three cats Jack clobbered all of them. The giant door opened revealing Chase and Wuya. "Chase, evil hag."

"What do you want rodent."

"Help."

"I except, you seem a lot stronger even strong enough to be a worthy opponent."

"I need to beet the monks."

"You've beaten them once but you didn't have any bots to hold them at bay with, so you want me to make you strong enough to take them on alone."

"Surly this is a dream Jack doesn't want any bots to help him!" Wuya inturupted.

"I'll help you…"

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Chase and Jack walked to his grand hall the table had been moved so there was room to train. Jack and Chase fought for three days without a stop, but it was only practice.

"Now Jack that is what I call a cross-country fight you preserve your energy for a last push."

"Alright what's next a sprint fight." Joked Jack.

"Don't get cocky rodent!"

"I'm not a rodent any more."

"Yes you're more like an Ass, so don't get cocky Ass!"

Wuya entered the room she looked at them both as they started in battle.

"You've been in here for days don't you want to eat." Chase and Jack looked at Wuya. Chase was about to punch Jack were it hurts and Jack was pulling Chases hair. "Is this a bad time." Wuya slowly closed the door. Jack and Chase shrugged and they started again. Wuya then came back later and forced them too eat.

Back at the temple Master Fung was telling them not to under estimate Jack and all that crud.

"Thanks again for saving me Rai."

"It was nothing really!"

Omi was guarding the vault and Clay was in his room doing cowboy stuff Rai left the room and headed outside to check on Omi it was sunset and the sky was orange.

"Omi are you alright!" "Yes I am quite alright Raimundo!" "I just thought you would want to swap?"

"Oooh, yes please!"

"Kimiko's in her room she doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Why?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Jack defeated Chase a few times and visa versa.

"I think ass you are now equal to me."

"So I'm not an ass anymore right?"

"No, but I still think it suits you and I think I'm still going to call you it." Jack left strait for the temple what events wait there.


End file.
